Le Zoo c’est OHHHHHH !
by Catirella
Summary: [ ♂ SAGA YAOI : 4 ] ... Visite au Zoo… Hummmmmmm ! Que peut t’il bien ce passée lors d’une visite au Zoo ? ... Tout dépend avec qui vous vous y rendez... Et attention aux gorilles... YAOI...


Titre : **Le Zoo c'est. OHHHHHH !**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi. Même pas juste. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **4X2 **

Genre : Saga - 100/100 Yaoi - OS court et Pas de genre justement… Et une surprise à la fin de celui-ci…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_A chaque fois, Cat nous présente un endroit somme toute banal, qui sous sa plume ne le reste pas longtemps. _

_Franchement, on ne pourra bientôt plus sortir de chez nous sans tomber sur un lieu qui nous fera rougir en repensant à ses petits écrits._

_Moi j'adore et je ne m'en lasse pas. Et vous ? N'osez pas dire le contraire, vous être pareils que moi et vous auriez bien tort de vous en priver. C'est tellement bon. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Note de l'auteur Moi :**  
_Écrit le 15 et 16 novembre 2006._

Résultat des votes arrêter au **15/11/06** à 17h05 :

① (**Couple 4X2**) : **10**  
② (Couple 1X6) : 7  
③ (Couple 3X5) : 7

Bon, j'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci pour écrire le suivant..  
Je suis très heureuse que ce soit ce couple, car j'avais déjà une idée de ce que j'allais écrire et franchement…  
Je suis pas mécontente de cet OS, j'espère seulement qu'il vous plaira aussi.  
Bonne lecture à vous et c'est parti…

Catirella

♂ **SAGA 100/100 YAOI **♂

**« 4 »**

Attention, possibilité de changements de temps, …

**« ♂ » **

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail pour la Saga Yaoi :

_**C'était quoi le film au fait ?**_

**sorcha : **… J'ai mis ton vote dans mon tableau… Je sais c'est court mais c'est aussi le but de cette saga qui je m'impose quand même en dissociant mon couple chouchou, mais je continue pas d'inquiétude. Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review et ton choix… BISOU, Catirella

**emi : **… Ce n'est pas grave pour le « 2 » de la saga, mais juste pour le lemon et la chute de l'OS ça vaut le coup de le lire… Je prends bien sûr note de ton vote pour le « 4 »… Je suis heureuse que ce scénario t'ait plus et j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration durant pas mal de semaines et cela fut difficile pour moi d'écrire un lemon avec ce couple, mais j'ai réussi tant bien que mal… Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review et ton choix… BISOU, Catirella

**Mama : **… J'ai pris bonne note et tu sais quoi ! C'est ce couple qui a eu le plus de voix. YOUA… En faite je voulais aussi ce couple. Je suis contente que celui du ciné t'ait plu… Merci à toi pour cette review… BISOU, Catirella

**« ♂ »**

_Pour info : Certains ne le savent pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Le Zoo c'est. OHHHHHH !**

**

* * *

**

Quatre pour les 25 ans de son petit ami avait décidé de lui offrir une journée au Zoo.

Jusque là, rien de très palpitant sauf que Duo n'avait encore jamais été au Zoo et celui qu'avait choisi Quatre était l'un des plus riche en félin et diversité d'animaux.

Il y avait même des koalas et des okapis, tigres et lions blancs. Un Paradis pour son petit démon d'amant qui était survolté à l'idée de passer une journée entière parmi tous ces animaux qu'il n'avait vu qu'à la télévision ou dans des livres.

En ce mois de mai où le soleil est au rendez-vous les voici partis à 9h à la course contre le temps pour tout voir en une journée.

Et le calvaire de Quatre commença à 9h01.

Duo le tira à sa suite vers l'immense serre tropicale des oiseaux.

« Oh regarde comme celui-là il est beau et lui avec ses belles couleurs bleu… OH Quatre vite vite prend une photo. **NAN** reprend là, il a bougé. »

Et toute la visite de la serre se passa ainsi.

Duo ensuite voulait voir les félins et toujours en traînant Quatre, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les fauves.

« Dieu qu'ils sont beaux, regarde comme ils sont fiers. Ils doivent être douuuuuuuuuuuuuuux… Houlala comme j'aimerais les toucher et la panthère noire un vrai bonheur. Quatre photo photo colle toi plus à la vitre… Je veux la même à la maison… »

« _Mais bien sûr_. »

« Hein ? Tu disais ? »

« Rien mon ange regarde, elle a repéré une proie. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Non, qui. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Toi ! »

« Maman ! Je suis pas comestible… OHHHHHH REGARDE DES PANTHÉRES DES NEIGES... »

Et c'était reparti pour le babillage incessant de son amant devant chacun des différents félins et Quatre devait bien sûr prendre des photos.

Puis arriva l'enclos des zèbres et dromadaires.

« QUATRE REGARDE JUSTE Á CÔTÉ LES PELICANS… Mais tu fais quoi ? **Prend des photos à la fin**. »

Quatre a terriblement envie de lui faire bouffer l'appareil numérique depuis déjà une demi-heure.

Duo regarde le plan du Zoo.

« Bon maintenant on va voir l'île extérieur des chimpanzés. **Quatre**,** aller**,** dépêche toi**… »

Et cela continua jusqu'à 11h45 où, là Duo eut très très faim et où Quatre put enfin souffler et boire un peu d'eau, mais surtout…

**Ranger l'appareil photo numérique.**

Hélas trop peu de temps pour lui.

« Aller, on va voir les gorilles. »

Une fois l'île extérieur des gorilles vue, Duo tira par le tee-shirt Quatre vers le complexe tropical, gorilles lamantins…

Et là, Duo était rouge en fixant ce qui de passait sous leurs yeux.

« Quatre, ils font quoi là ? »

« Á ton avis ? »

« Bennnnnnnnnn, ils jouent au docteur ? »

« On dirait et l'assistant n'a pas dû faire correctement son travaille ou celui-ci a cassé les pieds à son parton et amant depuis les 9h01 ce matin. »

« Et bien le singe, il est pas à la fête dit donc, il s'en prend plein le… Enfin tu vois. »

« Gorilles et j'en connais un qui mériterait le même traitement. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quatre les photos, Quatre dépêche toi, Quatre ceci, Quatre cela… Quatre il en a marre Duo. Et voir ces deux gorilles m'a mis dans un état que tu n'imagines même pas. »

« Hein ! »

« Viens. J'ai vu un endroit où on ne sera pas vu ni dérangé. »

« Hein ? »

Et Quatre empoigne Duo par la natte et le tire derrière lui.

« **WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**… »

En moins de deux, Quatre les entraine à l'abri des regards.

« Quatre mais maouuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

« Tais-toi. »

Duo de toute façon ne savait plus ce qu'il allait dire après avoir été embrassé avec fougue par son amant mais surtout les deux mains de Quatre étaient très occupées à descendre le jean de Duo.

« AHHhhhhh Quatre… OHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Quatre avait attaqué avec sa bouche la virilité de Duo raide comme tout. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était dans une forme olympique.

« Oh Quatre Quatre Quatre… WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAA… Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Quatreeeeeeeeee… »

Duo venait de voir entrer un premier doigt où il savait que dans peu de temps deux autres allaient venir jouer aussi et ensuite son docteur perso allait le culbuter en beauté.

« **HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ**… Reprend-la en bouche. »

« Même pas en rêve, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir traité comme un esclave sale gamin. »

Et Quatre lui mis une claque retentissante sur les fesses.

« AIEEEEEEE… AHHHHHHHHHH NON NON PAS COMME ÇA JE NE SUIS PAS LE SINGE NONNNNNNNNNN QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEEE… **WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAA**… Nan steuplaît mon amour je serai sage après promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… »

Et Quatre après l'avoir plaqué contre la vitre qui donnait sur une arche et une sorte de battisse à l'abri des regards humains, lui avait remis deux doigts dans son intimité et un troisième assez rapidement. Duo n'apprécia pas le fait que son amant l'avait laissé avec une érection douloureuse non soulagée mais encore moins, placé contre une vitre, les fesses en position de faiblesse et trois doigts entrés un peu trop vite à son goût.

Et la claque sur sa fesse gauche l'avais fait froncer les sourcils. Quatre ne le faisait que lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise au cabinet…

A savoir…

Tous les jours.

Et Duo était habitué à avoir toujours une marque de main voir plus sur son postérieur qui lui… Ne s'en lassait pas.

Mais là… Être laisser au moment où il allait venir, ça ne méritait pas une claque douloureuse sur son pauvre petit fessier qui allait bientôt avoir mal !

« Gorille, mon ange et tu n'ais jamais sage… Serre les dents mon amour… »

« Oh non Quatre … AHHHHHHHHHUMMMMMMMMMMMM… Vilain dentiste… »

Et une nouvelle claque sur la même fesse.

« OUCH. »

« Tais-toi et savoure. »

Quatre qui était rentré entièrement en Duo en une poussée lente et sans violence se retire doucement. Duo en rejette la tête en arrière en ferment les yeux. Quatre l'avait pris en même temps en main, ce qui fait que tout en se retirant, il avait remonté sur sa virilité ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de plaisir.

« Alors toujours mécontent ? »

« Non non t'arrête pas OHHHHHHHH OUI HUMMMMM… »

« Pas Allah, que tu es toujours aussi étroit… »

« VouiiiiIIIIIIIII Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Quatre hummmm c'est trop bon carresse moi encorrrrrrrrrrrrre Quaaaaaaaaaaaatre OHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh… Encore encore encore…. Aieeeeeeeeeeeee… _Méchant_… »

« Même là, tu es chiant. »

« Pas mérité la claque… Bobo à ma fesseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ohhhhhhhhhhhh que c'est bon hummmmmmmmmmmmmm oui Dieu que tu es hummmmmmmm en forme… »

Quatre le pénètre plus en profondeur et ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Le rythme s'accélère et Duo les deux mains plaquées contre la vitre, penche la tête en avant, en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Quatre continue de lui caresser sa virilité et dans un gémissement plus rauque, Duo éjacule sur la vitre.

Quatre continue en ayant maintenant ses deux mains sur les hanches de Duo et le culbute de toute ses forces.

**Les gorilles n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir, ils viennent de trouver leur maître.**

« AHHHHHHHHHHH QUATRE J'EN PEUX PLUS… AHHHHHHHHHH C'EST TROP BON J'AI ENVI DE T'EMBRASSER OHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUAAAAAAAAAAAATRE… »

« DUO JE VAIS VENIR HUMMMMMMMMMMM QUE C'EST BONNNNNNNNN OHHHHHHHHH DUOOOOOOOOOO… »

Duo manque de se cogner la tête à chaque poussée de son amant tellement Quatre se donne à fond dans son intimité et Duo d'ailleurs commence à éprouver un échauffement certain…

Il allait bientôt ressembler à une race de singe vue au préalable mais avec la douleur en prime. A cette pensé Duo grimaça mais dans la seconde se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de jouissance.

Quatre vient de jouir en son amant et ils sont tous les deux essoufflés de leur exercice physique.

Quatre qui avait fermé les yeux respire calmement pour faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque, Duo lui est toujours dans sa position soumise avec la verge de son amant en lui.

Quatre ouvre les yeux et Duo les deux mains toujours sur la vitre relève la tête.

« **HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOU HOUUU**…»

Quatre vire au rouge ainsi que Duo.

« **OH mon Dieu la honte**… Ils nous ont regardé. »

« Ben… Au moins, on leur a prouvé qu'on était aussi doués qu'eux ! »

« **QUATRE**… **Retire toi, j'ai le zizi à l'air moi et un gorille qui me mate avec convoitise et je veux pas être son 4 heures**. »

Quatre éclate de rire.

« **QUATRE BORDEL RETIRE TOI DE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**… »

Quatre le fait sans douceur et remonte son boxer et jean rapidement toujours euphorique de la situation.

Duo lui rigole beaucoup moins déjà, Quatre lui a fait mal en se retirant et l'un des gorille lui fait des bisous.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quatre, aide-moi. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Duo avait plaqué ses deux mains dès qu'il avait pu se redresser sur sa virilité et ne pouvait du coup remonter ses vêtements.

« Steuplaît aide moi. »

« D'accord mais si tu n'es pas sage, je demande à ce que tu fasses une petite visite à ton nouvel ami, il semble t'apprécier grandement. »

Duo est horrifié et fixe celui qui ne l'a pas quitté du regard et là il a peur.

« Nan pas ça, je serais méga sage, aller aide moi steuplaît. »

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, petit démon. »

Et Quatre après l'avoir embrassé sur la tempe, lui remonte boxer et jean.

Duo une fois reculotté fixe les deux gorilles les sourcils froncés.

« **VOYEURS HENTAI**… »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Heero toi. »

« Mais ils nous ont maté et moi j'avais la kékette à l'air Quatre. »

Quatre sourit attire Duo à lui en tirant sur sa natte.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeee pas ma natte… »

« Je t'aime et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta virilité, elle est parfaite. »

« **HOU HOU HOU HOU HOUUU**…»

« Tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi. »

« Nan, ils veulent autre chose, j'en suis sûr… »

« Aller, je t'offre une glace, tu l'as bien méritée. »

Duo affiche un immense sourire.

« C'est vrai, je peux manger un glace. Une triple ? »

« Oui une triple. »

Duo saute au cou de son amant.

« Ouche ! … Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Quatre l'embrasse avec amour et Duo a enfin son baiser, il en soupire de plaisir.

« Je crois que ce soir, tu vas avoir besoin de ton coussin ! »

« Vouiiiii et j'ai mal à la fesse fessée… »

Quatre sourit sadiquement.

« Hummmmmmmm, j'ai envie que l'on joue au docteur avec un petit garçon pas sage, mon amour. »

« Vais avoir bobo aux fesses après, Quatre. »

« Oui mais j'ai très envie de jouer Duo… »

« « D'accord, mais seulement si j'ai un petit nécessaire pour me laver les dents avec les petits animaux dessus après. »

« On verra si tu le mérites. »

« Quatre, embrasse moi encore. »

« Oui mon ange. »

Mais avant Duo regarde les deux gorilles et leur dit :

« **Regardez et bavez les hentais**… »

Et Quatre, après avoir passé sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Duo et l'embrasse avec fougue et passion sous le regard de deux gorilles.

Duo, ce soir là, se lava les dents avec son petit cadeau de son dentiste privé. Mais il avait très, mais alors très mal aux fesses.

_**FIN**_

Du « **4 **» de cette saga 100/100 « **♂ **»  
Á Bientôt.

♀ _**Catirella **_♀

* * *

Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il n'y aura pas de délais entre chaque OS.  
Mais trois choix possibles pour le sujet et les couples du suivant.

**Attention avec un Lemon avec le scénario suivant : Allumage en règle lors d'une réunion**

**Aller je me fais plaisir un peu…  
Couple classique enfin pour moi !**

① - **Couple 1X2  
**② - **Couple 3X4  
**③ - **Couple 6X5**

Attention, les couples ne seront pas toujours tel quels et pas non plus dans cet ordre.  
Le numéro qui est en 1er est le Seme et le 2ème le Uke.

Suivant toujours les réponses, le « **5** » de la Saga sera écrit.  
J'arrêterai les comptes au plus tard **5 jours** après la mise en ligne de celui-ci.  
Pour me donner votre choix, cliquez sur "**Submit Review**"


End file.
